Oculus
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: summary inside.


ASAP: Yo yo my peoples! Ok, so, if any of you have seen the commercial for the movie ''Ocolus'' [I think that's how you spell it], then it's based off of that, but I made my own twists

Shana: You haven't even seen the movie

Yami: Yeah, so how in the name of Ra are you going to do this?

ASAP: Well, I saw the previews, and I can pretty much guess what it's going to be about solely by that

Shana & Yami: I hope you're right

Summary: When the group of friends want to do something scary for Halloween, they stubble upon a building that people say is haunted. Not believing it, they venture into it, only to find an old mirror in the basement. When Yami sees it, it triggers something in him. He tells the group it's dangerous, but they still don't listen. What will the group encounter? And what evil lies behind the mirror?

ASAP: Well, there's the summary

Shana: Yeah, and the Yamis have their own bodies now

Enjoy!

* * *

It was Halloween today, and Yugi was getting his Zombie costume on. Yami was in the bathroom, not liking the idea of dressing up in the costume his light picked out for him.

''Yami, are you done yet?'' Yugi called from the other side of the door.

Yami groaned ''Do I have to wear this?'' he complained.

Yugi sighed ''Yes Yami, you have to'' he replied.

Yugi heard another groan from inside the bathroom ''Oh, alright'' Yami said.

Yugi smiled. A few minutes later, Yami came out from dressing up. When Yugi saw him, he smirked. Yami was wearing black cat ears, a leather shirt with fish net sleaves, leather black pants, a cat tail attached to his pants, and black eye liner around his eyes. Walking up to him, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami.

Yugi was wearing a torn shirt that had fake blood on it, make-up, making him look like his skin is also torn with blood on it and blue, torn pants, and fake blood near his mouth.

Yami was at least 5'5 in height. He had spikey tri-colored hair with a lightning bolt strike going up the middle, while the rest all over the place. He had narrow crimson eyes, and last he had deathly pale skin. He still wore the neck-belt after the duel between him and Yugi.

Yugi was 6'5 height. He too had spikey tri-colored hair, but the bangs framed his face. He had amethyst eyes that were soft, but as time passed they became sharp like Yami's. He never wore the neck-belt after the duel with Yami.

It had been 1 year since the Ceremonial Duel, and four months after the duel, Yami and Yugi confessed their love for each other, and have been going out ever since.

Yugi hummed in delight ''Hmm, you look good'' he said.

Yami pouted ''I look ridiculous'' he said.

''No you don't, I think you look hot'' Yugi said with a smirk on his face.

Yami blushed at the comment. Yugi chuckled as he led Yami to the door, but not before each of them grabbed a jacket. As they walked outside, the cool air hit them. They shivered, putting their jackets on. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, pulling him into a kiss. Yami closed his eyes in pleasure. Yugi flicked his tongue over Yami's bottom lip. Gasping, Yami let Yugi's tongue slip in. Yami moaned, liking the feeling of his moist cavern being roamed. He always loved when Yugi did this. Soon the time came for them to breathe, leaving them panting and Yami blushing lightly.

Yugi smirked ''Lets go, the others probably are having ideas in their heads by what's taking us so long'' he said.

Yami nodded as he and Yugi walked down the sidewalk to the Park, where they were meeting the others.

* * *

Once at the park, Yugi and Yami noticed that some of their friends were there. That included: Ryou, Bakura, Joey, and Kaiba. Yugi raised an eyebrow.

''Hey, where are the others?'' he asked.

Ryou looked at him. Ryou was 6'1 in height, and he had white hair that went to his middle back, and brown soft eyes. He had pale skin, but not as pale as Yami's. His costume was that of an Angel. He wore a white robe that went down below his knees, he had on white Angel wings, and he wore white slippers.

''They're not here yet. I think they're still trying to get the costumes on the others'' Ryou replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Bakura looked at Yami. Bakura was 6'1 in height, the same as Ryou. He too had white hair, but it was spikey-er. It went down to his middle back. He dressed up as a Ghost. He wore a white robe that was similar to Ryou's, it too went down below his knees. He also wore white slippers.

Bakura scoffed ''Hey Pharaoh, nice costume!'' he said, smirking while holding in his laughs.

Yami glared at him, blushing lightly.

''Hey, sorry we're late'' someone said from behind Yugi and Yami.

They turned around to find Malik running towards them, with Marik behind. Malik was dressed up as a General. He wore combat boots, a hat that was the same color as his boots, and the same color shirt and pants. Marik was dressed up as the Devil. He had on red horns, a red tail with an arrow at the tip, and had on a red leather shirt and pants. He also had red shoes on. Malik was 6'3 in height, and Marik was 6'4.

Marik saw Yami and said ''Hey Pharaoh, did ya have a cat nap before you came here?!'' trying to hold his laugh in.

Yami glared at him, blushing. Yugi shook his head and sighed. Some things never changed.

Joey was dressed up as a Warewolf. He had on fuzzy brown-and-black ears, a -black-and-brown tail, fake sharp teeth, and a red shirt with fake hair underneath and ripped jeans. He was 6'1 in height. He had on sneakers.

Kaiba was dressed as a dragon. He had on a blue shirt, blue pants, and had small blue ears and a small blue tail. He was 6'3 in height. He also had on blue sneakers.

''So, is everyone here?'' Yugi asked.

Malik shook his head ''No, we still need Tristen and Duke'' he said.

As if one cue, the two said people appeared. Tristen was dressed up as an insane Clown. He was wearing a wig that was rainbow colored, and had on a red nose. He wore white sneakers, and had on a yellow, green, and orange suit. He had red lipstick on his mouth that was a little thicker. He also had a knife that had fake blood, and also had fake blood on him. He was 6'4 in height.

Duke was dressed as the Grim Reaper. He had on a black cloak, and the Grim Reaper's staff. He was 6'3.

''Hey, we miss something?'' Tristen asked.

''Na, we just were waitin' on you two'' Joey said.

Tristen nodded as he also noticed Yami's costume. He blinked. Yami saw him staring and glared at him, not liking that people were staring at him like he'd grown a second head. Yugi saw him glaring, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Using his free hand, Yugi tipped Yami's chin up, pulling him into a kiss. Fully turning his body towards Yugi, he wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck, deepening the kiss. Yugi put his other arm on Yami's waist, pulling him flush against his chest. They broke apart a few minutes later for the need of air, leaving Yami in a slight blush.

As it turns out, Joey and Kaiba were dating. After they heard about Yugi and Yami being together, Kaiba confessed his love to Joey, and they've been dating for 5 months.

Ryou and Bakura were also a couple. They've been dating for 4 months.

Malik and Marik have been dating for 4 months.

Tristen and Duke have been dating for 3 months.

''Alright, lets go'' Yugi said.

Everyone else nodded.

* * *

ASAP: Ok, so there's the first chapter

Shana: Yeah

Yami: I can't believe you made me the shortest -pouts-

ASAP: Awww, cute! -glomps Yami-

Shana: -sighs- Oh boy

ASAP: So, where are the gang going? Find out next chapter!

Yami: Yeah, and I can't believe you wrote the part with me and Yugi kissing in the beginning

ASAP: Yeah, me too, even though I was blushing the whole time

All three: Please R&R!


End file.
